


Five Times It Was Wrong

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [45]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Sad Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gwaine's not dealing with his slight crush on Merlin very well.
Relationships: Elyan/Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	Five Times It Was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for rowrowrowurboat, enjoy hun! :)

It started with Lancelot.

Gwaine viewed the man with interest, found the nobleness that radiated off of him amusing. He was, to begin with, the opposite of Gwaine. Slowly, over the four days it took Gwaine to seduce the Knight, he realised that they were not so different. The loyalty that Gwaine felt for Merlin, Lancelot felt for Arthur. They both were trying to make a better world for those around them, attempting to pave a way in Camelot.

Lancelot was a good man, a Knight with virtue, and so Gwaine was impressed with the four days that he spent trying to flirt with the man. On the last day, the Knight gripped his jacket and pressed their lips together, and Gwaine knew he had won. This was his forte, his ability, and they tumbled back into Lancelot’s bed without hesitation.

Virtuous, but only until Gwaine’s mouth closed around his cock, and then Lancelot quite quickly forgot all that innocence that Gwaine had first adored. The older Knight watched as the noblest of them all fell down to his level, gasped and arched on the bed, called out his name and then settled against his side.

In the morning, Gwaine assured him that this was not a permanent thing. Sir Lancelot was attempting to court Lady Morgana, and it would not do any good for rumours to spread.

**

Percival was a large man, so naturally, Gwaine was curious. He rarely bottomed for any man, but there was the chance with Percival, and so he took to teasing. Constant flirtation, lingering touches and accompanying him on his patrols. The usually closed-off giant did indeed have a heart, a life behind his quietness that Gwaine discovered.

He also had a thing for Sir Elyan, and that made Gwaine’s job a lot easier. Convincing the Knight to let him into his bed took only three days of Gwaine’s best efforts, after a patrol that had been slightly longer than expected.

Gwaine had no protests about being thrown down onto Percival’s bed, having clothes stripped off of his body and large hands roaming over his skin. He had been right, the Knight was far bigger than most, and Gwaine spent most of the time babbling half-formed sounds as he tried to express how happy he was with this arrangement.

A small part of him was trying to point out that the Knight was too muscular, that he didn’t have the right hair or the thin, nimble fingers that he wanted.

When he was finally spent, lying in a mess of his own making, Gwaine looked across to Percival. The Knight was already asleep, looking rather gentle now that he was at rest.

He slipped out before the morning, deciding that he would have to watch himself more closely. Last night, he’d almost given himself away.

**

Sir Elyan had no qualms about the fact that they were both men. There was no need for Gwaine to break it down to simple terms, to explain that it was just pleasure. In fact, Elyan was quite happy to invite him back to bed. He had been away at War, Gwaine remembered, and so was used to sharing his space with another man.

It was a rather nice evening, of both giving and taking, an experienced hand that he could relax into. The Knight was interested in Percival, he made no attempt to hide it, and Gwaine assured his friend that the feelings were reciprocated. At the time they were talking about this, Gwaine was slowly fucking into the Knight, which was a thing they’d laugh about once they were both finished.

‘You know, don’t think I don’t know why you’re really sleeping with us.’ Elyan stated calmly, reaching for a blanket to pull up around the both of them. Gwaine made a joke, something about them being excellent in bed, but Elyan was having none of it. A hand caught his arm before Gwaine could think to escape, eyes that were far too knowing for his comfort.

‘Don’t be afraid to have feelings, Gwaine.’

**

Sir Leon was his last conquest, and the one that took the longest. Eight days after Gwaine first brought him food on patrol, they were both stumbling back towards Leon’s quarters, a tongue shoved down his throat and shy hands stripping him of his shirt. The moment the door was shut, Leon dropped down to his knees, and Gwaine forgot all about the manservant that he’d been avoiding since Merlin caught him sneaking out of Elyan’s room.

A mouth wrapped around him, lips thinner than he wanted, cheekbones not quite sharp enough, but Gwaine rocked into it regardless, gasped and pleaded and eventually was rewarded with what he wanted. Then, to forget the fact that Leon’s hair was the wrong colour, he bent the Knight over the bed and decided to prove to him that they should have done this a lot sooner than the eight days it took.

When he dropped back to the itchy sheets, Leon propped himself up and looked down at him.

‘You’re hurting him, Gwaine.’ No, he wasn’t having this conversation. He rose from the bed, grabbed his breeches and left Leon’s room, tugging his shirt on as he walked down the corridor.

Only to run right into Merlin, who blinked in confusion, before bowing his head slowly.

‘Sorry, Sir Gwaine.’

No, he was the one that was sorry.

**

Gwaine was an idiot.

He’d been avoiding Merlin for so long, trying to forget the way that Arthur looked at his manservant, only to realise that he had been completely wrong. Arthur did not have any feelings for Merlin, no, he was just protective. It ran far deeper than lust, the two were bound together in a way that Gwaine couldn’t understand. But Arthur loved Guinevere, and Merlin had no interest in Arthur.

He came to this conclusion as he was fucking the King of Camelot on his large bed, Arthur’s fingers tightening in the sheets as Gwaine moved his hips faster. This one had just been a joke, a tease taken too far, and Gwaine knew he’d messed up the moment they fell into the soft sheets.

When Arthur finished, Gwaine withdrew, suddenly feeling rather sick. The King eyed him up, then sighed and shook his head.

‘You really are the most idiotic of all my Knights, Gwaine.’

**

‘Am I not good enough?’ It shattered his heart, when Merlin snapped those words. His eyes were wide, filled with the hurt of Gwaine’s dabbling in other acts, and the Knight sighed.

‘You’re too good.’ He admitted, a silence falling between the two of them.

‘I was so scared of loving you, that I tried to sleep with everyone in Camelot.’ Merlin paused, before coming to sit by his side, the two of them in the stables that Merlin was supposed to be cleaning.

‘What do you mean tried? You succeeded.’ The teasing had Gwaine’s head snapping up, staring at the tiny smirk that Merlin’s face held. Gods, he looked so gorgeous when he did that.

‘It wasn’t right. None of them were.’ Merlin’s hand slowly stretched out, laying over his and linking their fingers together. Smooth, far too affectionate, and Gwaine felt his heart skip.

‘I expect to be different from them.’ He was, already. But Gwaine would spend a lifetime proving it, and he said those words aloud.

Merlin just smiled, nudged his shoulder and then went back to his work.

**

One hundred and thirty-two days since the night at the stables, Gwaine finally decided it was time to take Merlin to his bed. He looked around his room, began to panic about the fact that his bed might not be comfy enough, or the fact that his shirts were mostly in a pile in the corner. It took him almost a day (plus some help from a conveniently friendly Witch) to tidy his room, and light the candles that decorated it.

Merlin laughed when he saw it, rolled his eyes fondly and stepped over the threshold.

‘Have you ever had anyone in your bed?’ Merlin inquired, as they sat together eating the apple pie that Gwaine had definitely stolen from the kitchens earlier.

‘No.’ Gwaine answered honestly, snatching Merlin’s fingers and licking them clean of the sweet treat. The Warlock watched him, eyes filled with mischief and a slight hint of worry, one that Gwaine wanted to kiss away.

‘Would you like to?’

When Merlin fell back into his bed, it was Gwaine doing the worshipping. Littering his body with kisses, stripping each piece of clothing away and marking the skin under it. By the time he had worked Merlin up enough to finally wrap lips around his cock, the sun had set outside, and Merlin’s gasps filled the night.

A flicker of golden in his eyes, no need for the oil that Gwaine had spent half a day trying to choose, fingers slicked as he stretched Merlin open up under him. He made such pretty noises, writhed around like he just couldn’t bear to stay still, spilled with just three fingers crooked inside him.

So, Gwaine worked him up all over again. Stretched him slowly, sucked at his chest and let his teeth roam over skin, until Merlin was ready for him. Until he could settle between Merlin’s thighs, let the Warlock hook his legs around Gwaine’s waist.

It was slow, gentle in a way he hadn't expected. Merlin’s bright eyes on him, a hand on the back of his head that guided him for breathless kisses, until Merlin clenched around him and Gwaine was gone.

Afterwards, Merlin cleaned them up with a spell, curled up against his chest and let his fingers track through the light dusting of hair.

‘You’ll be here in the morning, right?’ Gwaine asked, slightly nervous that he would wake and Merlin would be gone.

The Warlock smiled, took his hand and let them rest over Gwaine’s heart.

‘I’ll be right here.’

That was a lie, Gwaine woke up with Merlin not by his side, but between his thighs, plump lips wrapped around his slowly-thickening cock. Not that he was complaining, he ran hands into curled hair and bucked up, gasped and pleaded until Merlin completely swallowed him down.

When Gwaine’s brain was done melting out of his dick, he was greeted with the most beautiful sight in the world.

Merlin, sitting on his lap with bright golden eyes, tousled hair and marks that covered his naked body, memories of the night before.

‘I like your bed.’ He joked, and Gwaine laughed.

‘I like you in it.’ He shot back, and Merlin leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
